Love Sick for Love's Sake
by I'mjustaGirl1
Summary: Hermione and Draco were happily married, then he left with no explanation. Hermione is determined to move on, but she wants answers. What will happen when he shows up later? Will she be willing to give him another chance?
1. Prologue

Prologue

After a long day at the ministry, Hermione was relieved to be on her way home. She decided to walk home from the grocery store, instead of apparating, to enjoy the beautiful fall day. Their home was only about a mile away from Hogsmeade, and the temperature was truly perfect, crisp leaves crunching under her feet. This was her favorite time of the year, and she would enjoy every second of it. Hermione closed her eyes as she tilted her face up towards the cool breeze and the autumn sun.

Today was their 1st anniversary, and Hermione had a romantic dinner planned. She'd bought all the ingredients for lasagna, his favorite, along with an expensive red wine. She smiled as she thought of her husband, probably waiting at home for her. Tonight was going to be special. Though she'd bought wine, she wouldn't be having any. After all, Hermione would be telling her husband that she was pregnant.

…..

Hermione bumped the door of the cottage open with her hip, stepping into their home. As she set the groceries down on the table, she looked around. _Hmm. It looks like he's not home yet._

"Draco?" she called, sticking her head in the other rooms. _He should be home by now. Must be running late._

Hermione decided to go ahead and start their dinner, hoping Draco Malfoy would be home by the time it was done. When she put the lasagna in the oven, she began to get the table ready. She put the nice tablecloth down, with the floating candles above where they'd be sitting.

She decided to jump in the shower while she was waiting for the lasagna. Hermione set out her nice, simple black dress, favorite diamond necklace, and started the water for her shower. As she got undressed, she paused to rest a hand on her abdomen. Draco was going to be so excited. They were going to be parents!

…..

When she got out of the shower, she padded into the kitchen. The lasagna smelled perfect. She smiled as she pulled it out of the oven. _Where in Merlin's name is Draco?_ She checked the clock. _He's two hours late. He's never late._ She frowned, putting her hands on her hips. Hermione looked around the room, wondering if he'd been home at all. _Maybe he came home and then left again?_ She wandered around the room, looking for some hint that her husband had been home. That was when she saw it. The note, sitting on the table.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I had to leave. Can't explain. **_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**Draco.**_

Hermione felt faint as the note dropped from her hand. Then, her world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Uh, hey guys. I hope you like this story… it just popped into my head. Thank you to ****mermaidlover101**** for my first review! I don't actually own Harry Potter. Because I'm not, unfortunately as badass as JK Rowling.**

Chapter 1.

Hermione bit back a sob as she put a hand on her swollen abdomen. _Six months. It had been six months with no word._ She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She was going to a divorce attorney today. She absolutely refused to be married to a man that abandoned her, without so much as an explanation.

She's felt strangely alone these past months- Harry and Ron were working a lot; Ginny was busy with her toddler, James. The only contact she'd had with them was when _he'd_ left. She refused to say his name. As far as she was concerned he was a sperm donor. She hadn't really gotten around to talking about the pregnancy. The only other person that knew, oddly, was Blaise Zabini. Draco's best friend, Hermione had gotten to know him. They'd become friends, and he was her confidant. Blaise also had no idea where Draco went. He hadn't heard anything. She simply didn't know how to tell the others about the baby, rather inconveniently with her due date being in two months.

She apparated into Hogsmeade, preparing to go into the local law office. As she steadied herself, she smacked into a man in a dark cloak with his hood up. He grabbed her shoulders with strong hands, keeping her from falling over.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione exclaimed. The man just stared at her, only a shadow of his eyes visible from his cloak. Hermione found herself being unable to look away. When she finally did blink, she opened her eyes, and he was gone. Hermione turned and went into the law office.

….

Hermione left the office with arms full of papers and a head full of disappointment.

"Mrs. Malfoy," the lawyer said in his resonant voice, "wizarding law states that divorce by abandonment doesn't become final until exactly one year after the other spouse leaves. We'll need a copy of the note he gave you and we need this paperwork filled out. You can take it with you. Good luck, and we'll see you in six months."

Hermione headed for the three broomsticks, where she was meeting Blaise for lunch. When she arrived, she spotted him in their corner table. He'd already ordered for them- a sandwich for him, chicken strips, french fries and a side of pickles for her. He smiled at her as she kissed his cheek and sat down across from him.

"How'd it go?" He asked, concerned. She sighed.

"I have another six months until I can divorce him properly. Wizarding law," Hermione responded, sounding disappointed.

"Hermione- have you tried just sending him the papers? There are charms the law offices use to find him, wherever he is." Hermione stared at him.

"Nobody told me that," she replied, "I- I guess I'll do that, then. Just get this disaster of a marriage over with. Move on." Hermione's voice trembled as she said this.

"You can wait," Blaise said softly, "Wait until you're absolutely ready."

"No, I have to get this done. I can't be Hermione Malfoy any longer. Not if he isn't here." She stood up. "I'll sign the papers. I'll talk to you later." With that, she patted his hand, and was out the door.

Hermione headed back to the law office, taking a short cut through the alleyway behind the Three Broomsticks. She walked quickly, resting a protective hand on her swollen tummy, unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched. When she arrived at the law office, she shot a quick glance over her shoulder before ducking inside. She caught a glimpse of someone before they disappeared around the corner. The man in the dark cloak… _Who wears a cloak like that in April? _She got goose bumps as she entered the office.

Hermione left with tears in her eyes. She'd signed the papers. The first step to her divorce was complete. She quickly apparated home, before sliding onto the ground and bursting into sobs. She closed her eyes, remembering.

_Draco held her hand, guiding her into the gardens behind the Manor. Hermione was blindfolded, but she knew where they were the second she was accosted with the smell of thousands of types of flowers. _

_He led her carefully through the paths before coming to a sudden halt. His fingers shakily, yet gently, untied her blindfold, revealing the scene before her. Hundreds of candles floated around them, with twinkling lights tastefully strung around the perimeter of a beautiful picnic dinner laid out before them. Hermione gasped as she took in the beauty. _

"_Draco- this is beautiful," she said, with tears in her voice. He turned to her, caressing her cheek gently. She gasped as he got down on one knee, pulling a box out of his jacket._

"_Hermione, I love you. The second you re-entered my life I knew that it was you that I was waiting for. It was you that would complete my life. It was you that would make me a better man, the one I am today. I knew that it was you, and only you, that I would want to strive to make happy. I knew that it was you that I would love, unconditionally, for the rest of my life. We drive each other mad; we argue over little, petty things, we are not perfect. But there's nobody else that I would rather argue with, nobody else that I would rather kiss, and nobody else that I would rather marry than you. So please, please do me the pleasure of becoming my wife. Because I find it absolutely impossible to live without you, and I never want to." At this point there were tears streaming down both of their faces as she got down on both of her knees to be at his level._

"_Draco. Yes. Yes, I want to marry you, yes, I want to be your wife, and yes, yes, yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She reached out a hand to brush his platinum hair out of his eyes._

_Draco reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her close. He leaned down and caught her lips with hers, slowly deepening the kiss. It wasn't until he dropped the box that he realized that he'd forgotten something. He broke away, grinning at her. He lifted up the box, opening it to reveal a beautiful, antique diamond ring. "So- err. I got you this." She laughed at his awkwardness before sliding it onto her finger. "My mother's ring. Perfect." She smiled, with tears rolling down her cheeks. They both clung to each other, deliriously happy, laughing together before their lips met in another passionate, loving, perfect kiss._

Hermione was thrust back into the present, her tears still flowing. She needed to talk to someone. She needed her best friend. She needed Harry Potter. She floo called his home, where he was sitting on the couch.

"Hermione! How are you? I haven't talked to you in months. I've tried to owl you. Just been- erm- busy." He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Harry, I've just signed divorce papers. I'm trying to move on, but it's so hard with me having the baby and all that…" Harry cut her off.

"BABY? Hermione… you're pregnant?" She cried harder, nodding through her tears. "Hermione, come here." She pulled her head from the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and stepped through. Harry caught her in an embrace as soon as she came through. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me? How long until the baby's due?"

"Two months. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I just didn't know how to tell you." Harry held her tighter, rubbing her back.

"It'll be ok, Hermione, everything will be fine. I'm here now, I'm here." Hermione clung to her best friend, holding him closer as she cried about her lost love.


End file.
